JTSP: Brothers in Arms
by Civ man
Summary: Four Brothers each one fighting for a cause. One for his land, a second for his people's freedom, a third for his honor and a fourth for his family. They have stepped from the shadows to world that does not know them and will fight for it's freedom. Yang/OC Weiss/OC Blake/OC Ruby/OC
1. The Shoshone Rider

JTSP:

Chapter One: The Shoshone rider- Midnight Blue

A storm was rolling in from the north when a rider came in on a mechanical horse from a plains region north of the village of Haiwee. The rider rode up to a pub and dismounted. He walked inside the pub. His weapon, a bow, was slung across his back with a quiver of arrows and beside that was a lever- action rifle. His hip had a revolver in a holster. Sitting down, the rider picks up a menu and begins reading. The owner walks over and takes his order; the owner was a lovely woman with long hair and fine curves. The man ordered a bowl of deer stew and a glass of whiskey.

About thirty minutes had passed; the man had finished eating and a teenage looking boy wearing silver and black armor came in to the pub. His hair was a silver color and was swiped to the side. The boy sat down with the rider, a bottle of whisky sat in the middle of the table. The rider poured a glass, but knocked back the bottle and gave the glass to the boy. The boy drank and the two looked at each other. The rider saw several men in black suits and others in grey hoodies.

"Listen we wil-" The boy said, before her heard a click from under the table.

"How 'bout you listen. What's with you and your guys squatting on my tribes land for?" The Rider asked bringing the revolver above the table. "Listen, my tribe is just trying to get by now adays especial after your raid on my village. What are you building out there anyway Mercury?"

"How 'bout you put that gun down barbarian." Mercury said.

"No," The Rider said sternly, aiming his gun at Mercury's chest.

The pub owner left through the back door, Mercury waved his hand and quickly got up. A spray of bullets came ripping through the walls and windows of the pub. The Rider dives for the bar sitting behind him. Only one bullet grazes the Rider, it flew past grazing his left cheek. The hail storm of bullets last for several minutes, then the attackers stopped firing briefly. Then a pair of midnight blue feather followed by a pair of midnight blue eyes staring at the attackers. A moment later the shooting starts up again and the Rider ducks his head back down has the hail storm of bullets begin again. Looking around, the Rider sees the stairway into the upper floor of the pub. Spiriting towards the stairway, the Rider draws his revolver and starts firing at the attackers. A bullet strikes his left knee and causes the Rider to fall. Crawling up the steps, the Rider reaches the second floor. Opening the door at the top of the steps, the Rider finds several metal, pressurized kegs of beer. Rolling the kegs to the balcony door and rolls them out and over the edge crashing onto the street and rolling up to the attackers. Stepping out onto the balcony, the rider draws an arrow and notches it and fills the arrow head with aura and draws it back.

"Yippee Ki-Yay Mercury!" The rider shouts and lets the arrow fly.

"Pocatello!" Mercury shouts has the kegs go off in a fiery explosion.

The explosion does it job; but Pocatello, the Rider, is caught in the explosion ripping his body up with metal shrapnel. Knocking him over and everything around him.

"Checkmate." Pocatello said in pain. "But not worth it."

Sitting up, Pocatello looks at his wounded knee. The flesh was damaged to the point where he could see his tendons and his metal bones underneath. His muscles held together very well under the bullets and shrapnel. The sad thing is that his deer skin pants were thorn now and needed hemming. He wore no shirt and the scars that will show will be useful in life and in the social life of being a warrior chief. Getting up, Pocatello jumps down from the pub balcony and onto the war torn street. The Thugs were retreating and leaving damaged vehicles and dead bodies behind them.

Picking over the bodies, all Pocatello could find were empty wallets and clips for their weapons. When looking over the vehicles, he found several license plates and registrations that had the city of Vale on them. Realizing his mail, Pocatello reaches around to his damaged messenger bag and pulls out a letter with a return address near Vale. He sees 'Beacon Academy for Hunters and Huntress in Training' is the sender.

He opens it.

"_Dear Pocatello,_

_ You have been accepted into Beacon based on the information known about you and your fighting style. Admission will be on April 6, 2014 and Initiation will be the following day. A letter saying this same message has been sent to your family's home and hopefully will understand if you leave without telling them. You will need your weapons for Initiation so come prepare. _

_ Signed, Glynda Goodwitch._

_ P.S, __**NO**__ alcohol on campus."_

Closing the letter, Pocatello chuckles at the last note and takes a swig out of a flask. It was the 5th and Pocatello would take 2 days to travel there by machine back.

'Sadly my family will never see or hear the news, because they are dead now.' Pocatello thought to himself. 'The question is if I am big, strong, smart, good, or even brave enough to ruck with the  
Trained Hunters and Huntress of Beacon; Only one way to find out?'

Looking over his wounds again, he wraps his wounded knee and mounts his mechanical horse. Riding out of town, Pocatello flips a switch and soon his Mechanical horse transforms into chopper-styled motorcycle. Reeving the engine, Pocatello turns up the radio.

"_Are You big enough? Tell me you are big enough to ruck with me? Reckon you're big enough? Tell Me are You big enough to Ruck with me? Come and have a Go I'll knock you off your Feet!_" The rapper sang, ironically asking Pocatello is he big enough to rock with the big boys. Or are they big enough to ruck with him?

**AN: P for Pocatello, his color is midnight blue and crimson. S is coming soon. Comment, review, and follow please. A bit of information is the way I am writing this is that I am doing the team members in reverse so "J" will be last and this will progress in time in reverse, being "J" will be the furthest back in time. Think of the RWBY trailers in reverse with Yang being first and Ruby being last. Comment, review, and follow please. Have a nice day. **

** Civ Man **

**Credit Song: TITAINFALL RAP by Dan Bull and anyone else involved. **


	2. The Zulu Warrior

JTSP

Chapter Two: Zulu Warrior- Silver, black, white, brown and bronze.

**AN: This would be set after Black Trailer from RWBY to give a time idea. **

**Vir O'Lore: Pocatello leaving his tribe so willingly will be explained later if not when I get into the story itself, maybe when Pocatello meets the others or in a flashback scene. **

**Please comment, follow and favorite if you like this. Let's start.**

In the dark confines of a box car on a Dust Train, a masculine black man wearing a silver colored mask. The mask was styled with black trails running from both the eyes running down the face were black trails like tears, the black lines ran up his face over his forehead and around two large, rhino like horn extending from the mask. The horns were bronze colored and strong. The mask had a feather wig covering his head and extending down his back, the feathers were black and white. Draped over his muscular chest was a sheet of chainmail with a piece of brown cow leather. He wore a battle skirt with the same combination and his lower legs had long ox hair hanging down from a leg bracelet on both legs. He was bare foot and his feet were callused in thick layers. His hands were the same way. He was heavy muscular, not from a life of fighting, but from a life of hard labor.

His shield lay beside him on his right side. It was a large, white and brown cow leather shield. Underneath the cow leather was a thick layer of steel that could hold up to a heavy spray of bullets. On his left side, propped up against the wall was his javelin. The spear head was designed like a flower that has not bloomed yet. The head was made of a conductive alloy that sparks whenever he picks up the javelin. Hearing the sound of Bulldog engine's, the young man rises to his feet and walks over to the door leading to the back half of the train.

Opening the heavy metal door with ease; he steps out and finds two ladies one dressed in a cyan dress and the other dressed in red. The lady in white had an arrogant smirk on her face and was arrogant enough to walk towards the man.

"Set aside and no one will be hurt." She said. The man gripped the handle of his shield and his javelin tighter.

The lady was a few feet away, really only the gap between the cars divides them. Hearing more feet hit the metal of the cars, the man takes a step back. The lady in blue steps forward over the gap, then she is suddenly thrown backwards to the car behind the lady in red is standing on. Jumping from the box car, the man shoots a bolt of lightning into the box car and it erupts in a ball of blues, yellows and reds.

"_Our futures here and now; here comes the count down. Sound it off this is the call Rise in Revolution. It's our time to change it all._" The man sang out. Charging the lady in red, the man bashes her off the train and crashing onto the plains that were rushing past. "_But you can never give if you want to keep what you love._"

Now a group of grey hooded soldiers armed with short swords and assault weapons surround the man. They all charge at him and dog pile him. Then they all the hooded men are suddenly forced off of the masked man. Soon a spray of bullets came from the blown up box car and the man hid behind his shield, feeling the bullets hit the shield and bounce off of it.

Then a missile from the east crashed into the source and a man with equal speed came right after the explosion from the missile.

"Behind you!" The person shouted from the fires. Turning around the masked man sees the two ladies. The one in blue strikes first with a high kick coming down on his head, his mask blocks the attack but not for the second that followed. The girl in red slashed at him with a pair of large claw like blades that ripped open his left side. Then he was hit by a hard kick followed by a punch that sent him off the train and crashing into the environment around the tracks. He was knocked unconscious when his head struck a large stone.

Hours later, the masked man woke to a large, leather clad, sunglass wearing man standing over him. He extended a hand and helped the masked man up.

"What is your name?" The leather clad man asked. His teeth were sharp and metallic, they spun in a circular motion when he spoke and seemed to have a dark liquid on it.

"Shaka," the masked man said. "Shaka the Free."

"Well, Shaka. I am Theodor," Theodor, the leather clad man said. "I have come to tell you that you have been accepted into the Beacon school of hunting for Hunters' and Huntress'. Care to join me on the trek to the school, I have been accepted also."

"Let us get going then." Shaka said and the two start walking along the tracks. They passed the burned ruins of the train.

Continuing down the track they both sang a song, _'Have you have enough regret. Take a stand raise your hands.'_

**/**

**AN: Song quotes are from **_**Skillet **_**and are **_**Rise **_**and **_**Sick of it**_**. T is next. I will get to other comments in the next chapter.**

**Have a nice evening, Civ Man.**


	3. A Loving Monster

JTSP

Chapter 3: A Loving Monster- Teal, black, red, and white.

**AN: Civ Man sits in his basement with only his computer monitors providing the only light in the house writing. Thunder cracks outside and a dark figure with flaming a mouth and a set of flaming eyes stands in the alley, the dark figure is wrapped in chains with a girl holding his hand. A gun shot rings in the night and the writer runs out and finds the chained man shot and the girl gone. **

"**Where is she?" The figure asks. "My daughter she is gone. Where is she I want her, my babe! Where is she!?" He shouts, ripping the chains off and whips them against the ground. **

**Then the sun comes out and burns the dark figure away. **

**Real AN: That bit up there was a little drabble of thought. This trailer time line estimate is about a month before Shaka's trailer and in line with Weiss's trailer, if not the same night. **

**Nanzogo: I did not expect anyone to recognize the lyrics. There is a hint in the lyrics. **

**Please comment, favorite, and Follow if you like this. Let us begin.**

The late night air filled a man's lungs has he walked along the stone streets of the port distract of Vale. The man had a tall, stocky built. His eyes were a teal color hidden behind a pair of sunglasses and his hair was a brown color with white tips and streaks. He wore a leather jacket with long sleeves to hide his hands and he wore a pair of blue jeans with hiking boots. He wore a red shirt underneath the leather jacket. On his back he carried a large rectangular back with a mini-gun hanging on the right side of the box with what seems to be a cannon hanging on the left side. The man carried on his hip what seems to be two .50 caliber machine guns. The man stood at eight foot.

The Man stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse. Curling his sharp, metal fingers around the edge of the iron door; there was a logo that was once on it, likely the Schnee company logo. Sliding the iron door aside, the man sees a figure dressed in a black trench coat with a white masked on face standing over a table with two other figures hiding in the shadows. The Man walks over to the figure and presses a derringer into the figures side, out of view of the others. The Man places his hand on the opposite shoulder of the figure, his metal fingers pressing into the fabric of the trench coat and cutting it slowly.

"Listen Adam, if you tell me where my daughter or give me my daughter and no one will get hurt." The man said, looking at the papers on the table. "I see you have continued your experiments and your results seem to be getting better. When is the next one for me? Or is the experiment for someone else?" Pressing the derringer into Adam's rib cage when the other figure lights a fire in her hand with other priming his cane in response to the action, "Tell your little lady and thug to back off before I blow a hole in your chest."

No one moves, "Roman, If you fire off your cane we all go up in a big fire ball because of the six hundred tons of Dust in this Warehouse and the same goes to Cinder with your Fire Aura and even with your advance level of control that only equals the First Dust Mage even you or anyone else cannot survive the blast." The Man says. "Now that we all know the consequences or even lighting a cigar in this place, I want some information."

"Well then, what do you want?" Cinder asks, her amber eye glowing in the dark.

"I want both my Daughter and out of your little thug, terrorist club. What do you need all this Dust for anyway? For your arts and crafts program I suppose or may be for your forces? An Army; Maybe your fleet?" The man asked.

"You do know about the plan, do you?" Cinder asked.

"I do even with your regular memory wipes I still know everything that goes on, even your little plan." He said. "I will not ask again, where is my Daughter?"

His cannon and mini-gun began maneuvering into place aiming at both Roman and Cinder. Roman started taking a few steps and then made a mad dash to the door behind him. Throwing Adam hard enough to send him into Roman, Cinder takes to opportunity and throws a fire ball at The Man and sends him out the open warehouse door. Then Cinder, Roman, and Adam run to their parked Bulldog on the opposite side of the Warehouse and quickly climb in, Roman takes the pilot seat while Cinder and Adam stood by the open bay door weapons ready.

Seeing the Bulldog fly off, The Man feels a torrent of rage rip through him. Then from his sleeves came two long, heavy chains that seemed to giving off a black aura. His eyes and mouth started to burn a bright red aura while the rest of his head burned a black aura.

"**WHERE'S! MY! DAUGTHER!**" The Man shouted, his boots transformed into an iron version replacing the leather and rubber. On the bottom of the boots were several small cone like holes. They soon started sparking and a column of fire came out both boots.

Taking off from his laying position, The Man crashed through several blocks of building before gaining enough altitude to properly chase them. From inside the flying craft, Adam swallowed hard at the sight chasing him. Before Cinder or Adam known it, the tail of their Bulldog was wrapped up in by a chain that was smoking a black aura and then The Man came flying through the air behind them. Then the chain whipped and came loose from the tail and wrapped itself around Cinder's ankle. The Man jerked back and pulled Cinder right out the Bulldog and slammed her into the forest behind the city walls. The force of Cinder crashing into the forest caused a small crater to form where Cinder lay. The Man landed a few feet away from where Cinder was. The Man's hands began to catch fire and soon his whole upper body began to burn a bright red glow. He watched Cinder get up, she lite her fire balls. Then both of the combatants charged at each other and the two lock auras. The crater lite up like the sun in the black forest.

Their struggle lasted for several minutes; the two went back and forth, first Cinder gains the advantage then The Man and then Cinder gains the advantage again. Releasing a large amount of aura, The Man and Cinder throw each other back sending themselves into the forest. The Man is knocked unconscious from the blast, but Cinder walks away leaving him. Stepping from the shadows, a man dressed in a black suit with a green shirt and scarf with a cane in hand walks over to the unconscious man or monster based on his appearance. Pulling is scroll out and kneels down and takes a selfie with the monster of a man. He sends it off to his college Glynda. Getting up, the green wearing man pokes the monster with his cane.

The monster steers a bit, but does not get up. Taking a large breath, the green wearing man whacks the monster in the stomach. The monster sits up in a flash and begins vomiting up his dinner.

"Hello Ozpin," the monster said. His metal fangs clanging together. "What is it today?"

"Came to tell you that you are accepted into Beacon," Ozpin said and tossed three envelopes to the monster. "And Theodore, I will look for your daughter."

"I know, but I want to go in and get her when she is found." Theodor said. "What's with the other two letters?"

"I need you to look for a man by the name of Shaka the Free," Ozpin said. "The third letter is message from your father, but do not open it yet. The time to open it will come soon, but not now."

Getting up, Theodore shakes Ozpin's hand and bids farewell. The Theodore takes flight on his thrusters heading to where he thinks Shaka is.

Standing on a high tree branch, a man in a mechanical suit painted in red, white and blue with a belt with a buckle that has a 'M' stamped into it. He walks to the end of the branch and jumps down beside Ozpin.

"You sure that is him, your son?" Ozpin asks the man.

"Yes, never knew he would become _that_. Ozzy, you know me for about seventeen years now and this is a shock to the system, but he is a father devoted to his family." The man said. "I hope he is prepared for the worst."

"He is, care to join me for coffee?" Ozpin asks the man. "Or is not your thing for a midnight drink?"

"No thank you Ozzy. Got to get home before Glynda sees that I am not home, I still don't know why she installed the cameras in my house." The Man said chuckling to himself. "Maybe she wants to see my muscles. See ya' Ozzy."

The man takes flight to the air and headed towards Vale. Ozpin was left in the clearing and his scroll buzzed. Opening it up, Ozpin finds a message from Glynda. He laughed at what she had to say about him trying to be hip. He began his walk to Beacon, a pep in his step has he walked.

**/Time skip to Shaka's trailer chapter\\\\\\\\**

There was fire all around on the burning train car and the flames did not faze Theodore. He held in his clawed fingers Melanie, one of Junior's lovers –if you could call her that-, she seemed more than rattled by his presence. If it wasn't the rocket that blow up the box car she was standing near or the site of Theodor's flaming skull, few could tell what she was afraid of.

"Where is She!" Theodore asked, his fangs were making a disgusting wet sound.

Melanie was doing all she could to keep herself from losing it. All she did was shake, it seemed she was on the verge of peeing herself. Tossing her to the side, Theodor sees Milita has already turned tail and left, but the soldiers didn't have that same level of common sense has their superiors. Several bullets flew past Theodor and suddenly they stopped. Turning to face the source, there in front of him stood about fifty White Fang soldiers. Drawing his mini-gun, Theodor lets loose with his bullets. The soldiers did their best in fighting Theodor. Then a Bulldog flew above him and stopped above the soldiers, it guns trained on Theodor. His cannon mounted itself onto his shoulder and takes aim. The rocket goes whizzing by the Bulldog and heads up the train. Turning to face the countryside, Theodor runs off the burning train car and goes crashing into the debris around the train tracks.

The rocket stroke a large boxcar loaded with Dust close to the engine. The explosion that followed engulfed the whole train and derailed it. Many of the cars preformed cartwheels across the group, others plowed themselves into the earth while some were torn to shreds. The scene that was left was a trademark of Theodor's handiwork.

Walking back down the track, Theodor found who he was looking for; Shaka the Free. He seemed to be waking up.

"What is your name?" Theodor asked, even though he already knew.

"Shaka," he said. "Shaka the Free."

"Shaka," the masked man said. "Shaka the Free."

"Well, Shaka. I am Theodor," Theodor said. "I have come to tell you that you have been accepted into the Beacon school of hunting for Hunters' and Huntress'. Care to join me on the trek to the school, I have been accepted also."

"Let us get going then." Shaka said and the two start walking along the tracks. They passed the burned ruins of the train.

Continuing down the track they both sang a song, '_Have you have enough regret. Take a stand raise your hands._'

**/**

**AN: Well, that went well. Hope you all liked this chapter. The end song is **_**God's Gonna Cut You Down**_** by Johnny Cash and the song quoted is **_**Sick of It **_**by Skillet. **

**Please follow, favorite, and comment on this chapter. Have a nice Memorial Day/ weekend and remember your troops despite the country you live in. BTW, if you see any grammar mistakes please pardon those because I wanted to get this out to you guys. ~Civ Man. **


	4. The Viking Brother

JTSP: Brothers in Arms

Chapter 4: The Viking Brother – Jasmine, Brown, Grey, Orange

**AN: The final Character trailer for hopefully a long time. If you like this chapter or the story so far, please Favorite, follow, and if you have a question so far or want to say something about the chapter or story itself, Please Review. **

**GreatZero: Thank you for clearing up the VTOL's crafts real name. Plus, good question on who Theodor is inspired from. Theodor is inspired from Ghost Rider and the Terminator (The character) from the said films. Hawkeye is going to be an interesting character. **

**Port* is Left and Starboard is Right**

**Let us Begin.**

The five hundred foot long by fifty foot wide modified long boat- _The Raider_- bobbed in the hurricane like storm. The only man on deck was the helms-men; he was gripping the helm with all his iron grip can bare. His whole body was breeched with water that froze on contact to his body, his hazel brown, pink, and jasmine streaked bread was covered in a thick layer of ice and frost. His fur clothing was also covered in ice and frost. His arms were made of iron and pieces of leather, they seemed to move without aid from wires or machinery.

The Helms-man quickly turns the wheel to the port side; from the sea foam jetted out was a large rock that would have damaged the ship, if not destroyed it. From the noise of the storm, the helms-men could hear a beach being bombarded by the waves generated by the hurricane like storm. The Helms-men reaches to his right and grabs hold of one of many levers that controlled parts of the modified long boat ranging from the sails angels to how the steering system of longboat was geared and much more. Pulling one of the levers, his one large rectangular sail folds closed and three large triangular sails opened and caught the wind and started moving forward towards the shores at a higher rate of speed. Reaching for a second lever, he pulled that and heard three loud explosions come from the bow of the long boat and the whistle of harpoons flying through the air filled the air. Three loud thuds were faintly heard by the Helms-men and he pulled a third lever and started to hear gears turn near the front of his ship. Gripping the helm has tightly has he could, the long boat wrenched forward and crashed onto the beach. Taking it has a sign he at his destination, the Helms-men goes below deck to his quarters.

The next morning, the Helms-men woke to hear a gunshot from outside the ship. Getting up, the Helms-men dawns his armor on and his weapons. Looking over the bow, the Helms-men sees a lady dressed in a white hooded cloak.

"Have come to challenge me?" the Helms-men shouted from the bow of his longboat, his voice was thunderous.

"I have," The lady says, "But are you willing to fight me?"

"Yes, but before we start, what is your name?" The Helms-men asks. "I hope you are the fabled _Summer Rosa_, because if you are her it will be a glorious day!"

"I am Summer Rosa." She said.

"I am Jefferson! Let us have at it then!" The Helms-men shouted and they he jumped from the bow. Held over his head was his modified battle-axe/lever action rifle combination.

Summer Rosa side stepped the attack and drew her scythe and swung at Jefferson. He responded by hooking his axe around the head of the scythe and jerk back, fling Summer Rosa behind him and throwing her Scythe away from her. Jefferson stood in the middle grinning.

"So you have a daughter," Jefferson asked. "If the rumors are true, I should take a visit to her. You know, show her a few things about…War."

Taking a few steps towards Summer, Jefferson grins a wicked smile. Summer raised up her hand, her aura licks off of her extended hand.

"What, you want to giv-" Jefferson said has Summer's scythe pierces his chest. Tearing his armor and ripping his organs apart. A loud shrill filled scream escaped Jefferson's lips, blood drips from the wound created by the impalement. A piece of Summer's white cloak falls to Jefferson's feet.

Soon everything started to crumble like dust in a strong gale. The scythe, Summer, the beach; all of it disappeared and something was starting to replace it. Under his knees the sand turned to a metal deck like one of a warship. Behind him was the burn wreckage of his ship, The Deliver. Getting up, Jefferson feels a revolver materialize in his right hand and a pistol in his left. In front of him stood a Lady with amber eyes and a red dress, she pitches a fireball at him. Quickly deflecting the shot with his shield, Jefferson charged The Lady with his weapons spraying a hail of bullets. The Lady stops the bullets with her hands and sends them back at him. Unprepared, Jefferson is hit in the shoulder and abdomen. Dropping his guns and shield, Jefferson activates his aura and leaps into the air. Lifting his arms above his head, Jefferson slams them down onto what seemed to be a reactor of some kind. A split-second later a massive fire ball engulfs the warship, Jefferson, and The lady in red.

**^V^**

**Date: January 2, 2014**

A loud scream came from the front door of the large cottage like house, jolting Jefferson awake in a frenzy of surprise, reaction, and panic. Grabbing the closest object he could grab within reach and quickly charges into the living room/ dining room area to find Benny Frank and Elizabeth – Jefferson's sister- squealing about something that came in the mail. Placing the vase he picked up down on the dining room table, he walks over to the two squealing girls and tried to get their attention.

"Jefferson! Jefferson honey!" Benny squealed. "Guess what came!"

"What came?" Jefferson asks Elizabeth.

"The Letter it came early!" Elizabeth squealed has she hugged her brother tightly. "Open-it! Open-it! Open-it!"

"Okay sis, geez it sounds like you're being accepted into Beacon instead of me." Jefferson said has he was opening the envelope.

He read it aloud, "_Dear Jefferson 'Davis' Bragr, _

_You have been accepted into the Beacon Academy for Hunters and Huntresses. The reason why you have been accepted into the Academy is that you hold individualism within at a much higher degree that most Hunters or Huntresses at your age or skill level. In addition to this, you show a much higher level of concentration –based on your teacher's accounts- in battle and when maintaining equipment or writing accounts of battles. Your fighting style has been noticed among the staff of the Academy to such a degree that over half the staff has been arguing over who would train you in their respective subjects such as Tactics, Weapon Design, Aura training, and Grimm autonomy and psychology. These are not limited to Aura Combat, Leadership, Special Operation combat/Training, Strength Training, Vehicle Operation/Design, and Faunus related classes (Combat, Leading Faunus Teams, and/or Faunus training due to your possible Bear Faunus heritage.) Your Health and Accommodations will be discussed when you arrive, we –The staff of Beacon- are hoping that you come in a timely fashion before the admission date of April 6, 2014 so that the staff can come to know you and help you make a smoother transition into Beacon. This year a permanent change has been made to the dress code in regards to Facial hair, because –as your mentor has written about your culture- that the males of your culture prefers as a whole to have large amounts of facial in the form of long breads or beards of various styles. We hope this helps your transition to life at Beacon, more can be discussed when you arrive. _

_Sincerely, Ozpin and the staff of Beacon._

_P.S. Professor Port would like to hear some of your stories when fighting the Monsters of Grimm." _

"Well, I know what we are doing this evening." Elizabeth said in her bubbly tone.

"Yes, a nice celebration." Jefferson said, "Based on the letter, they want us to come quickly. It is January 2th, correct?"

"Yes Jefferson," Benny said in her soft voice, "If you leave tomorrow and follow the currents to the south, you two should reach Vale in a month's time or even less. Given the weather stays calm and no hurricanes appear, to bad Stein cannot be here to hear the news."

"What is with the 'You two' thing?" Elizabeth asked, her emerald blind eyes looking at the relative location of Jefferson and Benny.

"Elizabeth, you are going with Jefferson to Beacon," Benny said, "I think he wants to take you down south with him. You are heading to Beacon with him."

Elizabeth's expression changed, she shacked with excitement and lunged at Jefferson, hugging him. Elizabeth started to tire up. Holding her, Jefferson rubs her back.

That evening in the town of Hope, there was a festival held in Jefferson's honor for his achievement. During the festival, Jefferson walked out to the docks. Sitting down at the edge of the pier, Jefferson looks south and prays.

"So, my future is in a faraway land." Jefferson prayed, "God, please guide me. Not only reaching the place known as Beacon, but bring your word lord to the lost there. I ask to help me gain the needed courage and bravery to take the leap. Lord, please watch over my teacher Stein. Something has happened to him Lord and I ask that he be brought back to safety and to the church. Lord I thank you for all I have been given and thank you for having such a loving sister be in my house hold lord. Amen."

Rising to leave, Jefferson doesn't know what the future holds. But his Teacher Stein is in his own adventure. To the south and along the uninhabited coast of the Vale kingdom in the mountainous portion of the Black Forest, a stone wall explodes outward over a cliff. Come running out are several prisoners of a underground concentration camp, the cliff had a trail leading down to the shore of the ocean and prisoners all ran down the trail. Behind the escapees were two men, each firing assault rifles back into the prison they freed themselves from.

"Lee, get out of here!" Stein shouted, "I have lived my life to its fullest."

"Not a chance!" Lee shouted back. "We stick together!"

Mowing down several more guards, Lee and Stein make their way down the path. But it a portion crumbles away, preventing Lee and Stein from getting to the shore that way. Hearing the guards come out of the damaged wall. Looking down the cliff, it's fall sloped slightly; enough for someone or some two to slide down it.

Jumping over the edge, Lee and Stein slide down the cliff side and leaped into a Long-Boat that all the escapees had prepped as Lee and Stein fought the guards. Lifting up a triangle sail, The Long Boat made a beeline for open water. From the cliff side opened up a massive pair of Bay doors, what seemed to be an armed Airship. Banking hard Starboard, Stein pulls a lever near the Helm. From below deck came several cannons, each primed and ready with a shell in the firing chamber. Pulling a second lever, the cannons fired a salvo at the Airship. The result was that the Airship's command house and radar station was damaged.

Taking the alarms as their queue, The Long-Boat disappears in the white chaps and foam of the sea.

**AN: now the story can begin to progress, somewhat. Please follow, comment, and favorite if you liked this. If not, write a review of where I can improve. The Ending/ theme song is **_**Revelation**_** by **_**Black Veil Brides. **_**The song is Jefferson's Theme song. **

**Hope you have a nice day or evening this has been Civ Man, have a nice day.**


End file.
